Katniss et les carrières
by biquette930
Summary: Que faire si Katniss, avant d'entrer dans les jeux, a créé un lien avec Cato au lieu de Peeta et rejoint les carrières ? Avec les choix viennent les conséquences. Cato peut la protéger , Peeta peut la bléssée. TRADUCTION
1. Curiosité

**Katniss et les carrières :**

 **CHAPITRE 1 : curiosité**

POV Cato

Cato a eu son premier aperçu à la cérémonie d'ouverture. Elle était dans le dernier char, en regardant comme si elle était en proie aux flammes avec le garçon maigrichon lui tenant la main pendant tout le trajet au Grand Cirque. Il voulait parler à la Fille du Feu, comme elle a été nommée, après la cérémonie, mais elle a été immédiatement prise dans les ascenseurs par l'escorte du District12.

Clove tirait sur la tenue de Cato lui inaugurant la présence des Tributs du District 1, Marvel et Glimmer. Marvel sourit à Cato quand il lui cria : « **qu'est-ce que tu regardais, 2 ? La jeune fille du 12 ?**

\- **ouais** , répondit Cato. **Elle semble différente des autres Tributs.**

\- **C'est parce qu'elle est illuminée par le feu** , ricana Glimmer. **Tu ferais mieux de ne pas penser à la voir nous rejoindre, parce qu'elle ne voudrait pas nous faire du bien.**

\- **Je suis le chef de ce groupe et non toi. D'ailleurs elle pourrait nous surprendre lors de la formation. »** Souffla Cato en marchant vers les ascenseurs.

POV Katniss

Katniss a été choquée quand elle a vu le garçon du 2 la regarder. Avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, il attrayant et séduisant. Mais avec sa carrure grande et musclée, il lui donné l'air robuste et difficile. Elle pensa d'ailleurs qu'il était le plus susceptible d'être le chef de la meute des carrières. Il avait une détermination farouche dans son regard quand il fixait Katniss. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si son intention était de la tuer ou de l'intégrer dans l'Alliance.

Au moment où elle se préparer à aller parler au garçon du 2, Effie est apparue la conduisant aux ascenseurs, ses ongles creusant dans l'épaule de Katniss. Un fois qu'elle était dans l'ascenseur, son mentor Haymitch demanda d'une pâteuse : « **Qu'est-ce-que tu regardais a ce carrière ? Il ne te laissera jamais entrer dans son groupe.**

\- **Il suffit de jauger la concurrence. »** Marmonna Katniss

Effie était extatique à propos de la performance de son District dans la cérémonie d'ouverture alors que Katniss laissa vagabonder son esprit sur le garçon du district 2 qui avait attiré son attention.

POV Cato

De retour dans sa chambre, Cato pensait à la jeune fille du District 12 « la Fille du Feu » comme il l'appelait. Sa peau olivâtre, ses yeux gris d'acier et ses cheveux bruns chocolats lui donnait l'air innocente. Elle va probablement obtenir beaucoup de sponsors en raison de son coup lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Contrairement aux autres quartiers périphériques, elle semblait intrépide. Cato se rejoue sa Moisson, il a vu la Fille du Feu se porter volontaire pour sa sœur. Elle se tenait sur la scène avec aucune émotion, comme si elle souhaitait ne pas pleurait.

Cato a vu Clove appuyée sur sa porte, un sourire narquois plaqué sur son visage. Elle entra et s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. **«Elle est différente »** chuchotée Clove et regarder la Fille du Feu sur l'écran.

Cato se tourna vers Clove, puis lui demanda **« est-ce-que tu m'aimes ? »**

Clove se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, puis rit doucement **« Quoi ? »**

 **\- « Tu m'as entendu, alors ? »**

Clove soupira puis répondit **: « Tu es gentil et beau, mais non, je ne t'aimes pas. Pourquoi ? »**

 **\- « Je dois être sympathique pour trouver des sponsors »** marmonna Cato tournant sa tête vers l'écran **« comme la jeune fille du 12.»**

Clove se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle m'a appelé. **« Tu es sympathique, Cato. Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet des sponsors. »**

 **\- « Pas autant que la Fille du Feu. »**

 **\- « Donc tu veux vraiment d'elle dans notre alliance. »**

 **\- « ouais »**

 **\- « Et si elle est pas bonne ? »**

Cato sourit **« Suppose que nous allons le découvrir. »**


	2. Premier jour de formation

**Katniss et les carrières :**

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Premier jour de formation.**

POV Katniss

Katniss et Peeta étaient les derniers à arriver au centre de formation. Peeta a essayé de lui tenir la main, mais elle l'a giflé loin.

 **\- « Que fais-tu ? »** murmura Katniss

 **-« Haymitch pensé que se une bonne idée si on nous voyait comme un couple. Depuis la nuit dernière tout Panem pense que nous ensemble. »** Répondit Peeta baissant la vois pour que personne puissent entendre.

Une fois que tous les hommages ont été autorisé à aller essayer les stations dans le centre de formation, Katniss a commencé à marcher vers le poste de tir à l'arc, avant que Peeta pose une main sur son bras et la tire en arrière. **« Haymitch a également dit de ne aucun talent aux autres hommages jusqu'à nos sessions privées. »**

Katniss tira son bras de l'emprise de Peeta et se dirigea vers sa trajectoire initiale. A mi-chemin, elle se retourna et dit à Peeta : **« je me contre fiche de ce que dit cet ivrogne, je vais tirer si je le veux. »** Avec cela, Katniss enfilée l'un des arcs et prit une flèche. Elle ralentit sa respiration et libéra la flèche, permettant de frapper le mannquin en face d'elle en plein cœur.

POV Cato

Cato se retourna quand il a entendu la Fille du Feu commencer à crier sur son partenaire de District. Elle a couru vers la station de tir à l'arc et a frappé dans le mille. Cato sourit et a ensuite découpé la tête d'un autre mannequin avec son épée. Clove le regarda et murmura à Marvel et Glimmer , puis ils se tournèrent tous vers Cato.

 **\- « Quoi ? »** souffla Cato

 **\- « On la veux dans l'Alliance. »** dit Marvel tout comme Clove et Glimmer acquiescèrent avec enthousisme.

 **\- « Qui ? la Fille du Feu ? » a** répondu Cato en poignardant un mannequin dans la poitrine. **« Bien sûr elle peut tirer mais que sait-elle faire d'autres ? »**

 **\- « Tu l'as dit la nuit dernière »** a déclaré Clove **« Elle est sympathique, elle pourra nous trouver de sponsors. »**

Cato se tourna vers Glimmer **« Je pensais que tu l'aimais pas. »**

 **\- « Elle peut nous aider à gagner. D'ailleurs si elle ne nous aide pas, on aura qu'a simplement la tuer. »**

Cato frémit à la pensée de Glimmer tuant la Fille du Feu. Il se rendait malade de pensait que Glimmer puisse tuer une jeune fille sans même avoir de remords. Puis il se rappela ce que Brutus lui avait dit : Brutus avait dit que, pour être en mesure de gagner les jeux, il fallait peut-être tuer des concurrents .

 **\- « Très bien. »** cassa Cato **« Je vais aller lui parler. »** Cato se dirigea vers la Fille du Feu, elle a tiré une autre flèche dans le mille et le regarda. Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais quand il la regardait, Cato savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la tuer dans l'arène. Katniss a tiré une autre flèche et a alors le garçon du la regardait, stupéfait.

 **\- « Qu'est-ce-que tu ragarde, 2 ? »** demanda-t-elle

 **\- « Tu es assez bonne a tiré, Fille du Feu. »** sourit-il, se rapprochant.

Katniss plissa les yeux vers le garçon. **« J'ai un nom que tu connais. »**

Le garçon du District 2 leva les mains en signe de reddition **« Alors quel est ton nom ? »**

 **\- « Katniss »** dit-elle en marchant vers le stand de nœuds de liage.

 **\- « Je suis Cato »** dit-il, en la suivant.

Katniss se retourna, la faisant trébucher sur Cato. Il a mis ses bras musclés autour d'elle pour l'empêcher de tomber. Katniss povait sentir ses abdos à travers sa chemise fine quand la serra contre lui. Ils pouvaient entendre les halètements des autres tributs, quand ils ont vus Katniss dans les bras de Cato. Les yeux de Peeta flambaient et les autres carrières se dirigèrent vers eux.

 **\- « Et bien qu'avons-nous là ? Toi essayant de presser la vie de notre nouvelle recrue ? »** ricana la fille du 2 à Cato **. « Je suis Clove et eux se sont les tributs du District 1, Marvel et Glimmer. »**

 **\- « Recrue ? »** Katniss regarda Cato confuse.

 **\- « Tu fais partie des Carrières maintenant, bébé. »** Dit Marvel triomphalement pour l'ensemble du centre de formation puis baissa la voix pour que seul leur l'entende **« Autrement dit si tu veux ! »**

Katniss hocha la tête une fois « **J'en suis ! »**

Cato a été surpris quand katniss a accepté leur offre pour rejoindre les carrières, mais il ne le montra pas. Au lieu de cela, il la regarda sévèrement et a déclaré : **« Eh bien, Fille du Feu »** il grimaça au surnom. **« On dirait que nous avons du travail a faire. Tu peux tirer avec un arc et des flèches mais est-ce-que tu sais utiliser d'autres armes ? »**

 **\- « Je me débrouille assez bien avec un couteau et je sais beaucoup de choses sur la forêt et les plantes comestibles. »** dit Katniss marchant loin des carrières.

 **\- « Où vas-tu, 12 ? »** a crié Glimmer

Katniss se retourna et sourit **« Je pensais que vous aviez dit qu'il y avait un peu de travail faire !»**

A midi, Katniss a pu poignarder avec précision un mannequin dans la poitrine, et presque découper une partie du corps avec une épée. Il était principalement Cato avec un peu d'aide de Marvel qui lui ont appris, tout comme Clove lançait des couteaux et Glimmer pratiquait son but à la station de tir à l'arc.

Cato été heureux que Katniss était avec les carrières maintenant, car il ne voulait pas la tuer. Elle s'est grandement améliorer ce qui lui a valu une place parmi les carrières. Même Glimmer commencer a s'habituer à elle. Quand le déjeuner est venu, Clove a offert à Katniss de s'asseoir à leur table. Elle a refusé, disant elle avait besoin de parler à Peeta. Cato maintenu un regard volant sur elle tout au long du déjeuner, voir Peeta jetant ses bras autour sauvagement tandis que Katniss était là assise les yeux écarquillés. Peeta a commencé à élever la voix, ce qui attira le regard de toute la salle sur lui et Katniss. Cato a seulement commencé à y prêter attention quand Peeta s'est lever et a commencer à hurler sur Katniss


	3. Chamboulements

**Nouveau chapitre posté j'espère qu'il vous plaira et SVP laissez votre avis. BONNE LECTURE**

 **Biquette930**

* * *

 **Katniss et les carrières :**

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Chamboulements.**

POV Katniss

Après avoir choisi de siéger avec Peeta à la place des Carrières, Katniss regretta immédiatement son choix. Il n'a pas arrêté de revendiquer l'idée idiote de l'abandonner pour les Carrières. Sa voix se souleva à un cri un fois qu'il est arrivé à la partie où Katniss tombe dans les bras de Cato, mais il a commencé à hurler lorsque Katniss lui a appris qu'elle était dans l'Alliance avec les Carrières

 **\- « Tu as fait quoi ?! »** a crié Peeta, maintenant debout.

 **\- « J'ai rejoint les Carrières, ils peuvent me garder en sécurité. »** marmonne Katniss poussant sa chaise loin de la table.

 **\- « Je peux te garder en sécurité, non de Dieu Katniss, as-tu pensé à ça ? »** Peeta renversa la table sur le côté projetant Katniss sur le sol. Voilà quand les Carrières ont décidé de courir pour Katniss, mais pas avant que Peeta puisse dire a Katniss : **« Surveille tes arrières Katniss, si tu n'es pas avec moi, je vais devoir te tuer. »**

Marvel et Glimmer ont aidé Katniss au sol, pendant que Cato saisissait Peeta et l'a trainé loin de Katniss.

 **\- « Tu vas bien ? »** lui demanda Marvel, inaugurant Katniss à la table des Carrières et lui tirant une chaise pour qu'elle s'asseye.

 **\- « Ouais, je vais bien. »** murmura Katniss en s'enterrant dans sa chaise **« Il a juste flipper au sujet de l'alliance avec vous. »**

 **\- « Glimmer est avec Cato et Peeta. Espérons que Cato ne le tue pas avant d'entrer dans l'Arène. »** dit Clove

 **POV Cato**

Après avec trainé Peeta hors de la salle, Cato le plaqua contre le mur et grogna : **« qu'est-ce-que tu faisais ? »**

 **\- « Je pourrais te poser la même question, 2. Je voulais la garder loin de vous. Je ne peux la voir se faire tuer. »** cracha Peeta

 **\- « Tu étais donc en train de la protéger en la poussant sur le sol et en la menaçant de le tuer. »** siffla Cato **« Elle est avec nous maintenant et je ferais tout pour la garder en sécurité. »**

Peeta poussa Cato loin et redressa sa chemise **« promis ? »**

Cato hocha la tête : **« Promis ! »**

Cato et Peeta sont retournés dans la salle à manger pour y voir Katniss assis entre Marvel et Clove. Ses yeux étaient vitreux quand elle regardait son assiette mais elle leva quand elle a vu Cato s'assoir en face d'elle. Cato a couvert sa petite main osseuse avec la sienne et lui a demandé : **« Tu vas bien ? »**

 **« Il a sauvé ma vie, maintenant il essaye de me tuer. Sans lui, je serais probablement morte depuis longtemps à l'heure qu'il est. »**

Cato lui serra doucement la main, comme pour lui montrer que si elle avait de lui il serait là.

 **\- « Si tu as besoin, nous sommes là pour toi. »** lui dit Marvel en posant une main sur son épaule. Katniss ouvrit la bouche pour mais fut réduit au silence par une voix leur disant de retourné dans la salle de Formation. Cato se leva lentement et se dirigea vers Katniss.

 **POV Katniss**

Une fois levée, Cato mis sa main sur le bas de son dos la faisant rentré de nouveau dans le Centre de Formation et se dirigea vers la station de lancer. Cato remis une lance à Katniss lui donnant un conseil : **« Laisse tes émotions de côté et frappe la cible. »** Katniss a ralenti sa respiration et imaginer qu'elle était de retour dans les bois du District 12, elle prit la lance en arrière et essaya de lancer droit ; mais il perça le mannequin à l'épaule. **« Je ne peux pas le faire ! »** marmonna-t-elle, essayant de revenir à la station de tir à l'arc, mais Cato l'arrêta et la tourna vers les lances.

 **\- « Hey »** Cato saisit doucement son menton, la faisant regarder dans ses yeux bleus. Ils étaient chaleureux et plein de confiance. **« Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu essayes. »**

 **\- « Vraiment ? »** marmonna Katniss

 **\- « Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai ? »**. Cato ramassa une lance et la plaça dans ses mains. Il se mit derrière elle et plaça correctement sa main sur la lance.

 _Respire, Katniss. Il est seulement en train de t'aider à jeter correctement cette lance ;_ pensa Katniss quand se plaça derrière elle. Il a guidé la lance dans leurs dos et Ils ont sortis la lance qui se logea directement dans la poitrine du mannequin. Cato recula quand elle se retourna.

 **\- « On fait une bonne équipe ! »** dit-il en souriant.

 _Ouais, on peut mieux !_ pensa-t-elle.

Le reste du temps, Katniss, Cato et Glimmer ont fait un tour à la station de feu de camp, de camouflage, de filet et les stations de construction. Alors que les partaient du centre d'entrainement, Cato attrapa le bras de Katniss et a chuchoté a son oreille : **« Rendez-vous sur le toit ce soir, après le diner, d'accord ? »** Katniss hocha la tête et continua de marcher. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur avec les tributs du District 4 et 5, ainsi que Marvel et Glimmer. Une fois arrivée, elle fut accueillie par trois paires d'yeux en colère contre elle.

 **\- « Tu as des explications à donner ? »** dit sévèrement Haymitch.

 **POV Cato**

Après le diner, Cato se dirigea vers le toit pour rejoindre Katniss. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il la trouva assise sur le toit, en reniflant. Elle avait l'air si innocente, assise juste là, sur le sol. Cato s'assit à côté d'elle.

 **\- « Hé ? Tu vas bien ? »**

Katnisse leva les yeux et a été choqué de voir Cato assis à côté d'elle. Elle essuya ses yeux et répondit tranquillement : **« ouais, je vais bien. »**

 **\- « Non, non tu ne vas pas bien. »** Cato souleva son menton pour pouvoir voir ses yeux. Ils étaient injectés de sang et gonflés sur les bords. **« Tu n'as pas été bien de toute la journée. Quel est le problème ? »**

 **\- « Peeta. Il agit bizarrement depuis le déjeuner… Il m'a pratiquement menacé de me tuer si je rester avec toi, Clove, Marvel et Glimmer. »** Cato se tendit quand il entendu cela. Peeta agit s'il essaye de la protéger mais en réalité il veut juste garder Katniss pour lui.

 **\- « Viens ici ! »** Cato glissa une main autour de la taille de Katniss et la laissa posait sa tête sur son épaule. **« Je te promets que dès que nous entrerons dans l'arène, je ne vais pas le laisser venir près de toi. Je vais te protéger quoi qu'il arrive. »**

 **\- « Comment ? »** Katniss renifla à nouveau et Cato sentit ses larmes tomber sur son épaule.

Cato soupira **« Disons que si quelqu'un veut venir près de toi, ils devront passer par moi. »** Katniss rit légèrement et il sourit **« Quoi ? »**

 **\- « Je suis en train de penser à la façon dont une jeune fille du District le plus pauvre peut rencontrer un garçon du District 2. »** dit Katniss

 **\- « Tu es différente des autres. Tu ne te recroqueville pas loin de nous. En fait je t'es d'abord remarquer à la moisson, lorsque tu t'es porté volontaire pour cette petite fille. »** Cato sentit se tendre à la mention de la jeune fille.

 **\- « c'est ma petite sœur, Prim. Je lui ai promis que je reviendrais à la maison pour elle. Mais maintenant je ne sais pas si je peux tenir cette promesse. »** Plus de larmes ont commencés a tombé sur le visage angélique de Katniss.

 **\- « Tu rentreras chez toi, Je te jure que ça vas bien se passer. »**

 **\- « Pourquoi m'aides-tu ? »** Katniss leva la tête et chercha les yeux de Cato.

 **\- « Il suffit de divertir le Capitole. Et sache que je te connais et je ne laisserais rien t'arriver ! »**

Katniss son visage dans la poitrine de Cato et a commencé a pleuré. Cato passa ses bras autours d'elle et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

* * *

 _Voilà la fin du chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je pense poster le chapitre 4 en fin de semaine. Laissez votre avis !_

 _Bonne fin de semaine_

 **Biquette930**


	4. Plus proche que jamais

Nouveau chapitre posté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **LAISSEZ VOTRE AVIS**

 **BONNE LECTURE**

Biquette930

* * *

 **Katniss et les carrières :**

 **Chapitre 4 : Plus proche que jamais.**

 **POV Katniss:**

Après la nuit que Katniss a passée avec Cato sur le toit, ils ont été inséparables. Ils prennent le déjeuner ensemble, s'entrainent ensemble et parlent de leurs secret à l'autre. Haymitch se méfié de l'idée au début jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Cato, puis a été d'accord sur l'idée de Katniss dans une alliance avec les carrières. Peeta d'autre part ne pouvait que haïr Cato. Clove et Glimmer avait appris à vivre avec elle et Katniss leur avait même enseigné a tiré à l'arc.

Katniss se faufilait derrière Cato et lui sauta sur le dos. Cato a utilisé son premier instinct et retourna Katniss au-dessus de son épaule puis l'a plaqué au sol avec son genou sur sa poitrine. L'air se vida de ses poumons et elle leva les yeux vers Cato. Son visage pierreux tourna au doux et plein de remords en remarqué qu'il venait de cloué Katniss au sol.

 **\- « Hey ! »** dit Katniss **« Tu sais vraiment comment retourner une personne.»**

Cato tomba immédiatement au sol et l'aida à se relever en position assise. **« Merde, je voulais pas le faire. »**

 **\- « Je vais bien, tout va bien. »** bégaya Katniss

 **\- « Je suis désoler Katniss, t'es blessée ? »** Katniss regarda dans ses yeux et vue qu'ils étaient remplis de préoccupation et de regret. Katniss passa sa main à l'arrière de sa tête senti un légère bosse. Elle aurait dû lui dire mais elle savait qu'il insisterait pour qu'elle arrête la formation et il se reprocherait de lui avoir fait du mal. Katniss fut surpris de connaitre autant Cato en seulement 3 jours.

Et bientôt, ils se battraient jusqu'à la mort ensemble.

 **\- « Je vais bien, juste un peu choquée. »** répondu Katniss.

Cato expira bruyamment et l'aida à se relever. **« Bien parce que tu sais combien je déteste te voir dans la douleur, surtout quand j'en suis la cause. »**

Marvel marchait vers eux et attrapa l'autre bras de Katniss et l'aida à se lever. **« Mec, t'essayait déjà de la tuer ? »** lui a marmonné Marvel

 **\- « Je vais bien, d'ailleurs, je vais probablement avoir pire dans l'arène. »** dit Katniss en saisissant un autre couteau à jeter.

 **\- « Non, tu n'auras rien. »** répondirent Cato et Marvel à l'unisson.

Katniss jeta son couteau sur le mannequin, puis se retourna vers les deux garçons. **« Comment savez-vous ? »**

 **\- « Comme je te l'ai dit de nombreuses fois je ne vais pas laisser quoi que ce soit t'arriver. »** répondit Cato, en regardant Marvel **.**

Marvel se racla la gorge **« Ouais, nous devons nous serrer les coudes. »**

Peeta a choisi le pire moment pour venir et vérifier que Katniss allait bien. Cato serra les poings quand Peeta posa sa main sur le bas de son dos et demanda : **« Tu vas bien ? C'était une chute assez brutale. »**

Katniss tressaillit loin de lui et se rapprocha de Cato, qui glissa son bras autour sa tailla et l'encré à son côté **« Pourquoi ? »** siffla Katniss a Peeta **« Tu as agi comme si je n'existais pas et maintenant je fais une petite chute et tu accours ? »**

Peeta baissa la voix pour ne pas attirer plus l'attention des autres tributs. **« Je me suis toujours soucier de toi, mais c'est lui »** dit pointant un doigt vers Cato **« qui t'as fait chuter. »** Cato n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée : abattre son poing dans le visage de Peeta. Mais cette pensée fut perturbée par la chaleur qui s'échappe du corps de Katniss. La seule qu'il voulait faire maintenant était de l'embrasser.

 **POV Cato**

Peeta lui demanda alors : **« Puis-je te parler deux minutes ? »** Katniss hocha la tête et a essayé de glisser hors de la portée de Cato, mais il a glissé un autre bras autour d'elle et l'a rapproché de sa poitrine.

Katniss reg arda Cato et lui chuchota : **« Je vais bien, tu peux me faire confiance. »**

 **\- « Je te fais confiance, c'est au garçon des pains en qui je fais pas confiance. »** souffla Cato **« Je te jure que si il essaie quelque chose, je vais lui botter le cul ! »** Cato lui donna une compression puis la relâcha. Comme elle partit, Marvel se pencha vers Cato et lui murmura : **« Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? »**

Cato hocha la tête : **« Ouais, mais je sais pas quoi faire. »** Marvel tapota l'épaule de Cato et reparti, laissant Cato seul regardant sa belle s'éloigner avec le garçon des pains.

 **POV Katniss**

Peeta conduit Katniss à la station de feu de camp afin qu'ils puissent parler seuls.

 **\- « Alors qu'est que tu voulais ? »** lui demande Katniss.

Peeta fit une pause avant de dire : **« Je veux une autre chance. »**

* * *

 **Comme promis le chapitre 4  
**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plus. LAISSEZ VOTRE AVIS S'IL VOUS PLAIS**

 **Bon week-end**

 **Biquette930**


	5. Etincelles

Nouveau chapitre posté. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. LAISSEZ VOTRE AVIS

BONNE LECTURE

Biquette930

* * *

 **Katniss et les carrières :**

 **Chapitre 5 : Etincelles.**

 **POV Katniss**

 **« Quoi ? »** cria Katniss à Peeta, jetant un morceau de silex provoquant des étincelles sur le sol.

 **« Ecoute, je sais que j'ai foiré avant, mas je comprends enfin pourquoi je t'ai repoussé »** Peeta exhale un souffle **« je veux que tu restes en vie, pour devenir le vainqueur de cette année. Je veux que tu restes avec moi, mais Cato, il veut uniquement que tu le rejoignes pour te surveiller. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles avec lui ! »**

 **\- « Alors pourquoi tu m'as parlé comme ça, si tu voulais que je reste avec toi. »** a demandé Katniss en regardant Cato par-dessus l'épaule –de Peeta. Il articula « tu vas bien ? » et Katniss hocha la tête.

 **\- « Je sais que je peux te protéger alors abandonne les carrières et viens avec moi ! »** Peeta a essayé de lui tenir la main, mais elle l'esquiva.

 **\- « Que se passera-t-il si tu me perdais ? »** chuchota-elle, a peine audible.

 **\- « Je ne vais pas te perdre, Katniss. Je ferais en sorte que tu gagnes, même si cela signifie que je devrais mourir. »** dit Peeta.

 **\- « Tu ne peux pas te tuer pour moi, je ne te laisserais pas faire ! »** marmonna Katniss.

 **\- « Il n'est pas à toi de décider, Je le ferais avec ou sans ton consentement »** Sa voix a était élever a un cri **« Je dois le faire. »**

Katniss commença à reculer lentement et murmura : **« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »**

Peeta regarda le sol puis vers Katniss et marmonna : **« Parce que je suis amoureux de toi. »**

 **POV Cato**

Cato regardait tout le temps qu'elle était avec Peeta. Une fois que le garçon des pains a commencé à avancer vers elle et les yeux de Katniss élargis au point qu'il en devenait douloureux, Cato a commencé à marcher vers eux. Peeta l'avait plaqué contre le mur avec un rictus sur le visage. Quand Cato se rapprocha, il entendit Peeta répéter sans cesse : **« tu comprends ? »** ou encore **« Et pourquoi pas ? »** tandis que Katniss secouait vigoureusement la tête. Elle envoya un coup d'œil Cato, comme pour lui demander son aide et celui-ci arracha Peeta hors d'elle.

 **\- «Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »** demanda Peeta en essayant venemet de se détacher de Cato.

 **\- « Tu ne sais vraiment pas ? »** dit Caton en bousculant Peeta **« Tu ne la touches pas ! »**

Peeta souffla et dit : **« Pourquoi ? Nous parlions juste. »**

 **\- « Juste parler ? »** se cassa Katniss, en essayant de se déplacer vers Peeta mais Cato l'attrapa par la taille et la retint. **« Tu étais plutôt en train de me menacer ! »** Katniss criée, provoquant tous les tributs à se retourner vers eux. Cato a basculé Katniss dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face et lui demande : **« Qu'est-ce-qu' il t'as dit ? »**

Peeta sourit puis dit : **« Elle ne te dira rien, elle va tout simplement se fermer au monde. Bonne chance ! »** Peeta partit les laissant seuls en riant légèrement.

Cato secoua Katniss qui était immobile dans ses bras : **« Katniss, ne t'avises pas de te fermer à moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »** Secouant de nouveau Katniss, Cato parla plus fort cette fois-ci : **« S'il te plais, Katniss. »**

Katniss regarda le visage de Cato, ses yeux bordés de larmes et murmura : **« Il a dit qu'il m'aimé. »**.

 **POV Katniss**

Katniss senti Cato se tendre et la tenir plus étroitement sur sa poitrine. Il a ouvert et fermé plusieurs fois la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose **: « es-ce tous ce qu'il a dit ? »** Cato réussit à dire.

 **\- « Il veut que je me joigne à lui dans l'arène, il répétait qu'il avait besoin de moi. »** lâcha la jeunefemme, en essayant de se soustraire à l'emprise de Cato.

Cato la lâcha et a commencé à serrer et desserrer les poings et alors demanda : **« Est-ce qu'il sait prendre ''non'' comme une réponse ? »** Cato regarda dans les yeux de Katniss.

Katniss se mit à rire. **« Au moins, tu le prends bien. »**

 **« Hé, si tu vas bien alors je vais bien. Tu vas bien, pas vrai ? »**

 **« Ouais, il est juste… bizarre. Il m'a sauvé la vie. »**

Cato attrapa le bras de Katniss et l'emmena dans le couloir. Une fois là-bas, Cato dit : **« Bon maintenant, raconte. Comment Peeta t-il sauvé la vie ? »**

 **\- « Il était juste après que mon père soit mort, ma mère est devenue dépressive et nous étions affamés. Je faisais les poubelles dans la ville quand sa mère m'a attrapé et m'a menacé d'appeler les pacificateurs pour m'arrêter. Il a commencé à pleuvoir e je me suis abriter sous un arbre quand j'ai entendu la mère de Peeta commencer à lui crier dessus à l'intérieur de la boulangerie. Il est venu à l'extérieur avec deux pains brulés à la main. Il a arraché une partie d'un pain et l'a jeté aux cochons. L'autre partie, il l'a jeté vers moi. Ce pain a nourrit ma famille pendant quelques jours, et après cela il m'a donné l'espoir que je pouvais survivre et de fournir de la nourriture à ma famille. Sans lui, je ne serai probablement pas là aujourd'hui. »** Après avoir fini, Katniss s'appuya contre le mur pour se soutenir tandis que Cato la regardé, abasourdi.

 **\- « Je ne savais que tu avais dû subir autant, je suis désolé. »** Cato tira Katniss dans ses bras et la serra.

 **\- « je vais très bien, mais je n'aime pas vraiment la sympathie. »** Marmonna Katniss, dans la poitrine de Cato.

 **\- « Je viens de réaliser quelque chose. »** Cato a tenu Katniss et a mis ses mains sur ses épaules.

 **\- « Quoi ? »** demanda Katniss

 **\- « La force de la personne que tu es ! »**

 **POV Cato**

Les mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Cato avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, mais il voulait vraiment les dire. Katniss lui sourit, puis dit : **« Allez, il est l'heure du déjeuner. »**

Cato a mis son bras autour de ses épaules. Quand ils sont entrés dans la salle, la tête de tout le monde a happé vers eux. Clove et les autres Carrières leurs souriant, tandis que les autres tributs les regarder avec des regards meurtriers. **« Ils sont juste jaloux de toi, que tu sois assez incroyable pour être dans l'alliance des Carrières. »** Cato a tiré Katniss plus près et regarda les autres tributs.

 **\- « Eh bien bonjour vous deux, avez-vous eu une bonne discussion ? »** demanda Clove quand ils se sont assis.

Marvel battait Cato sur le dos et alors demanda : **« Alors qu'elle est cette chose entre toi et Peeta ? ».**

Katniss regarda les deux garçons, les yeux écarquillés, puis dit : **« Rien, il voulait juste que je fasse un amerrissage forcé dans l'arène et vous laisse tomber. »**

Les carrières se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

 **\- « Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Bread Boy ne sais rien faire à part se camoufler. »** Répondit Glimmer, en essayant de calmer ses rires.

Katniss rit légèrement et dit : **« Alors qu'elle est votre stratégie pour les sessions privées ? »**

Tout le monde se calma quand Katniss a demandé cela et Cato fut le premier à répondre : **« Facile, jeter quelques lances, poignardés quelques mannequins, que dirais-tu de tirer Fille du Feu ? »**

 **\- « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »** demanda sarcastiquement Katniss, provoquant une nouvelle salve de rires provenant des Carrières.

* * *

Voilà où le chapitre se termine. Je suis vraiment DESOLER pour le retard j'ai eu quelques problèmes de famille. J'espère que vous avait aimez. LAISSER VOS AVIS SVP ça fait toujours plaisir.

Biquette930


	6. Confessions et decisions

CHAPITRE 6 : Confessions et décisions.

POV Katniss

Katniss se rendit immédiatement sur le toit après sa séance privée avec les juges. Sachant qu'elle aurait dû faire face à Haymitch tôt ou tard, elle finalement préférée choisir plus tard et espéra trouver Cato sur le toit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si ouverte et proche de lui alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer, mais elle aimait l'idée de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un avant d'être envoyé dans une arène et de devoir tuer d'autres tributs. Katniss sentait que Cato et elle étaient amis, à défaut d'avoir plus et elle l'aimait.

Juste au moment où elle avait trouvé la force d'aller à son étage, elle entendit la porte du toit claquée puis Cato appela son nom.

\- **« Katniss, je sais que tu es ici. »** a-t-il dit, en essayant de la trouver. Elle était cachée dans un coin de la serre, impossible à voir pour une personne normal; mais Katniss avait oublié que Cato n'était pas un garçon normal. La trouvant rapidement, il s'accroupit en face d'elle et déplaça les cheveux de son visage **. « Quel est le problème ? Personne ne t'a vue depuis ta session privée. »**

 **« Eh bien je suis ici, maintenant tu m'a vue.»** essayai de plaisanter Katniss, Elle regarda dans les yeux bleus de Cato qui étaient chaleureux et confiants contrairement au regard habituellement glacial qu'il offrait aux autres tributs. **« Je suis assez sur que j'ai scellé mon souhait de mort en tirant une flèche sur eux, mais ils n'avaient qu'à faire attention à moi! »**

 **« Tu quoi ? »** a crié Cato, faisant tressaillir Katniss. **« Désolé, je suis juste surpris, je n'aurai pas cru que aurait ça en toi. »**

Katniss a attrapé la fin de sa tresse et a commencé à jouer avec. **« Voilà ce que tout le monde pense, mais comment ai-je survécu au District 12, soutenue ma mère et Prim quand mon père est décédé ? Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses. »**

 **C** ato se pencha et tira Katniss sur ses pieds en disant **: « Je savais que tu étais capable de le faire, je n'ai jamais douté de toi une seconde. Tu es la Fille du Feu, tu te souviens ? Tirer une flèche sur eux prouve que la flamme brûle encore ! »**

 **« Je viens de signé mon arrêt de mort, j'aurai de la chance si je sors du bain de sang en vie ! »** marmonna Katniss, en sortant de la serre.

Cato soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. **« Tu ne vas pas mourir dans le bain de sang, Katniss. Je vais te protégé, pour m'assurer que tu gagne et que tu rentres à la maison, à ta famille. »**

Katniss mis sa main sur le bras de Cato : **« Seulement une personne sort des Jeux en vie, et si nous sommes les deux derniers ? »**

Cato n'avait jamais pensé à ce que Katniss vient de lui demander, il était tellement préoccupé à penser à la garder en vie et la faire sortir de l'arène. Katniss mis fin à ses pesées **: « Je ne vais pas te laisser te sacrifier pour me sauver! Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas te perdre! Je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis 3 jours mais… j'arrive pas t'enlever de mon esprit !»**

Cato s'inquiéta pour Katniss, il ne l'avait jamais vue avoir une explosion de sentiments comme il venait de voir. **« Mais? Katniss »**

Katniss souffla et se dirigea vers le rebord du toit, puis parla à nouveau, sa voix à peine comme un murmure **: « Je t'aime Cato. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec ce sujet. Dans quelques jours, nous serons dans l'arène probablement se battre pour vivre, alors il vaut que j'oublie. »**

Cato se dirigea vers Katniss et se plaça à côté d'elle, sur le rebord.

 **" Wow. »**

Katniss laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, **« Ouais, désolé, je l'ai laissé sortir. Si tu veux me faire sortir de l'alliance je comprendrais parfaitement. »**

Cato soupira et se tourna vers Katniss. **« Il est tout le contraire, en fait. Il n'y a pas moyen que je te laisse sortir de l'alliance si je peut te protéger. »**

 **« Mais pourquoi, Cato ? Pourquoi moi ? »** Murmura Katniss, en se rapprochant de lui. **« Je veux dire, il y a beaucoup d'autres personne n Clove, même Glimmer. Je suis en train d'essa… »**

 **POV Cato**

Cato la coupa en prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Il n'a pas écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes ; Il a était doux et délicat ; furtif d'abord, puis avec plus de passion quand elle l'embrassa en arrière. Katniss enroula ses bras autour de son cou en jouant avec les cheveux de Cato, sans jamais briser le baiser. Quant à Cato, il était ravi que Katniss ressente la même chose que lui. Quand ils ont finalement rompu pour l'air, Cato l'attira contre sa poitrine et lui demanda doucement : **« Vas-tu mieux maintenant ? »**

Katniss hocha la tête contre la poitrine de Cato.

Soudain, elle se raidit et leva la tête pour regarder Cato : **« Alors, où en sommes-nous maintenant ? »**

Cato frotta lentement la main qui été sur son dos et répondit : **« Je voudrais que tu sois à moi, si cela te convient ? »**

 **« Même dans ….»** un lent sourire commença à se rependre sur le visage de Katniss.

 **« Je veux que tu sois ma copine, si tu veux l'être. »** dit timidement Cato. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était soudain timide mais Katniss le faisait agir comme quelqu'un de complétement différent.

Katniss se mordit les lèvres et dit : **« Devrions-nous le dire aux autres ? »**

 **« Je veux le crier sur tous les toits de Panem que tu es à moi, oui, nous devrions le dire aux autres. »** dit Cato, lâchant Katniss, entremêlant sa main avec la sienne et marchant vers la porte du toit.

 **« Tu es prêt à y faire face ? »** demanda Katniss d'une voix tremblante.

Cato sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. **« Tant que tu es avec moi ».**

* * *

 **Ainsi s'achève le 6° chapitre de cette histoire, sur un Catoniss. J'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes et qu'il vous a plu.  
Laissez votre AVIS, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Biquette930**


End file.
